The primary aim is to provide support for continuing investigation of rocking as a moderator of the surgical stress response following abdominal hysterectomy. Hypothesized effects are more rapid resumption of GI motility with decreased gaseous distention, associated pain, and emotional distress. 34 patients who meet the study criteria will be recruited and data will be collected preadmission and 5 days post- operatively. Rocking has the potential for contributing to smoother postoperative recovery, and shorter hospital stay.